Les pouvoirs de l'amitié
by Mogo1902
Summary: Une nouvelle menace rôde à Beacon Hill, Derek a besoin de revoir un ancien ami. Cet ami pourra-t-il les aider pour ce nouveau danger?
1. Chapter 1

_**Je me relance ! Je suis de retour avec cette fic Dydia toujours. Une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête, et que j'ai réussi tant bien que mal à écrire.**_

_**Cette fic se situe juste après celle que j'ai déjà écrite, mais avant l'épilogue. Donc si vous n'avez pas lu ma fi précédente, je vous conseil de la lire, je ferai plusieurs retour en arrière. Je serai plus centré sur Derek cette fois-ci. J'ai pris pas mal de liberté sur son passé, j'espère juste être assez cohérent. **_

_**Petit rapide résumé essentiel : Lydia est partie 6 mois avec son cousin qui lui a appris à maîtriser ces pouvoirs et devenir une chasseuse. Elle est revenue à Beacon Hill pour une mission qu'elle réussi avec l'aide la meute, malheureusement son cousin meurt dans la bataille. Derek et Lydia sont en couple.**_

_**Voilà, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Petit chapitre fleur bleu pour commencer.**_

Deux belles et longues années. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait deux ans que Lydia et Derek étaient ensemble et formaient un couple heureux. Lydia avait terminée le lycée et suivait maintenant des cours en alternance pour finir professeur de chimie. Elle avait refusée d'aller à l'université pour ne pas s'éloigner de Derek. Malgré toute l'insistance que le jeune homme mettait en place pour lui dire que l'université serait beaucoup mieux pour elle. Il travaillait depuis peu en tant qu'adjoint du shérif qui se trouvait être Stiles. Ils avaient pris leurs fonctions en même temps, le père de Stiles souhaitant se retirer du monde du travail. Comme son fils connaissait tout ce qu'il avait à savoir et avait réussi avec brillance l'examen de police, le shérif n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de lui donner sa plaque. De plus son fils connaissait à la fois le monde des humains et celui du surnaturelle, ce qui représentait un avantage considérable. Stiles avait de suite promu Derek au rang d'adjoint lorsque Parish était partie. Ainsi les deux nouveaux amis et confidents travaillaient ensemble à longueur de journée. Malia avait réussi à avoir son diplôme et avait commencée des études pour être professeur d'histoire, tout comme Lydia elle a optée pour l'alternance. L'université n'était vraiment pas pour elle. Scott et Kira avaient quittés l'Amérique pour aller au Japon, suivre les parents de cette dernière.

Lydia habitait désormais avec Derek dans son loft qu'elle a légèrement customisé. Maintenant le loft fait beaucoup plus chaleureux et accueillant. Lorsque les garçons sont au travail les deux filles aiment beaucoup se retrouver pour passer l'après-midi ensemble ou faire les boutiques, c'étaient devenu leurs moments à elles.

Cet après-midi, Malia étaient venu passer l'après-midi avec Lydia, pour que cette dernière trouve une nouvelle robe pour cet événement.

- Deux ans que vous êtes ensemble. C'est quand même trop mignon !

- Merci Malia, mais je te rappelle que toi et Stiles ça dure depuis bien plus longtemps.

- Exact ! C'est quand même trop mignon pour vous deux. Vous faîtes quoi ce soir pour fêter ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Derek a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout, tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était d'être prête pour 19h.

- Tu la laissais préparer votre soirée sans rien dire ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Lydia Martin ?

- Très drôle Malia, vraiment. Mais comme ça je peux me consacrer entièrement à ma tenue ! Alors c'est simple, je trouve la robe, après coiffeur puis manucure et enfin maquillage. Je veux être la plus belle pour lui.

Elle avait des paillettes dans les yeux, elle voulait à tout pris montrer à Derek qu'elle pouvait être radieuse pour lui. Elle voulait lui montrer à quelle point elle l'aimer. Elle avait trouvé une idée de cadeau exceptionnelle, mais elle avait une trouille bleue qu'il n'apprécie pas. Pendant de longues heures, elle avait énormément donné pour la réalisation de cette merveille, elle avait demandé de l'aide mais elle était arrivée au bout et elle était fière du résultat.

Mais pour le moment le plus important était le choix de la robe. Elle voulait le surprendre mais en même temps lui rappeler de bons souvenirs. Le premier qui lui vînt à l'esprit fut celui de leur retrouvaille après 6 mois d'absence. Durant cette soirée, où ils s'étaient retrouvés ils avaient dansés et s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Elle portait une robe rouge fendu sur le côté droit, dénudé dans le dos. Elle se rappelait encore son visage lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu à cette soirée, qui restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle sourit à cette pensée, mais elle sorti vite de sa rêverie en voyant Malia lui tendre une robe noire qu'elle trouva des plus magnifique.

- Malia ! Elle est ravissante ! Je vais l'essayer de suite.

Elle fila en cabine et ressortie quelques minutes plus tard, elle se tourna pour faire face à la glace. La robe s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux et était légèrement fendus des deux côté, elle était relativement serrait et mettait ainsi ces formes en valeur. Malia lui tendit un fin gilet blanc qu'elle enfila. Elle se tourna et se retourna plusieurs fois.

- Lydia, ma chère tu es resplendissante !

- Alors c'est décidé, je la prends !

Elle retourna en cabine, se changea en express et partie payer sa tenue. Plus que la coiffure, la manucure et le maquillage. Elles sortirent de la boutique et se dirigèrent vers le coiffeur, lorsqu'elles tombèrent sur Stiles :

- Stiles ? _Ce dernier se retourna._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de surveiller la ville et de la protéger ? _Lydia lui fit un clin d'œil pour appuyer ces propos et avança vers lui d'une démarche féline._

- Lydia quel plaisir de te voir. Comment va ma Banshee préféré ?

- Je suis la seule que tu connais qui soit en vie. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Heu et ben, je suis ici pour…

- Tu as enfin commencé ta mission d'infiltration dont tu me parlais hier soir, chéri ? _Stiles tourna la tête vers Malia qui lui fit les gros yeux l'incitant à entrer dans son jeu._

- Exact ! Je viens de commencer ma mission et si vous le permettez je dois y aller pour protéger la ville.

Il fit un grand sourire à Lydia, embrassa rapidement Malia et parti en courant avec un sac sous le bras. Lydia le regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle haussa les épaules et fila chez le coiffeur.

De son côté, Stiles arriva chez Derek à bout de souffle. Derek, qui fut alerté par le rythme effréné de son cœur accouru :

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? _Demanda-t-il_

- J'ai failli me faire griller au centre commercial. _Répondit-il une fois son souffle reprit_.

- Je t'avais pourtant dis qu'elle y serait.

- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas la croiser dans ce coin là. J'avais oublié l'ouverture de cette nouvelle boutique. Tant fais pas, Malia m'a filé un coup de main, donc si elle te demande ce que je faisais là, je suis en infiltration.

- Stiles, tu ne fais jamais d'infiltration…

- Exact mais elle ne le sait pas. _Il sourit à pleine dent, fier de sa réplique. Derek soupira._

- Dis-moi qu'elle n'a pas vu le contenu du sac.

- Tu me prends pour un bleue ? Elle a rien vue du temps. Je suis Stiles Stilinski ne l'oubli jamais.

- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier.

Sur ces paroles, il prit le sac qui contenait sa tenue pour ce soir et son cadeau. Il était en train de préparer le reste de la soirée qui avancé beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Tout devait absolument être parfait, il devait plus que tout lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Pour lui, c'était vraiment la femme parfaite, intelligente, pleine de charme et d'une gentillesse sans faille avec lui. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à leur premier baiser, à leur première nuit ensemble, ils resteront à jamais dans son cœur.

19h arriva et Derek se trouvait devant l'appartement de Malia et Stiles. A l'intérieur, l'attendait Lydia, il était stressé comme un fou. Il prit une profonde inspiration, lissa rapidement sa chemise et frappa à la porte. Malia lui ouvrit un grand sourire aux lèvres et l'invita à rentrer. Une fois dans la grande pièce qui servait d'accueil mais aussi de salon, Malia lui demanda d'attendre une seconde. Elle fonça dans la pièce qui servait de chambre au couple. Stiles sortie de la cuisine et alla vers Derek :

- Regardez-moi ce bel homme. Tu as une classe mon vieux.

- Merci, tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

- Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire. Malia me donnera un coup de main.

- Je suis stressé comme un dingue, tu crois que je dois le faire maintenant ?

- C'est toi qui veux le faire, pas moi. Es-tu prêt à le faire ?

- Plus que prêt.

- Alors retourne toi et admire ta chère et tendre.

Lydia sortie de la chambre et tomba sur Derek dans un magnifique costume noir avec une chemise bleue claire qui lui allait à merveille. Elle s'arrêta en le voyant et ouvrit la bouche, tellement elle fut stupéfaite. Derek était dans le même cas, Lydia était tout simplement ravissante. Il reçu un coup de coude de Stiles qui le réveilla. Il ferma la bouche et alla vers Lydia. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit :

- Tu es resplendissante, mon ange.

- Et toi, tu es magnifique.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

- On ne veut pas vous mettre à la porte, mais je crois que vous avez une soirée à faire les tourtereaux.

Ils se tournèrent vers Stiles qui tenait Malia par la hanche. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, puis commença la soirée de Derek et Lydia.

Derek l'emmena vers le tout nouveau restaurant de Beacon Hill, où ils dînèrent. Ils rirent, se sourirent, s'embrassèrent. Ce fut leur plus belle soirée. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Lydia fut stupéfaite de tomber sur une calèche. Elle se tourna son amour qui lui souriait à pleines dents.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

- Une princesse se doit d'avoir un carrosse.

Elle sourit et plongea sur ces lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément. Puis elle grimpa rapidement dans son carrosse. Derek la rejoignit, et les chevaux avancèrent. Lydia posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'elle aimait et lui prit la main. Ce dernier posa sa tête sur la sienne et caressa doucement sa main. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Derek fit signe à Lydia de descendre. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'orée du bois.

- Je peux savoir où tu m'emmène ?

- As-tu confiance en moi ?

- Bien évidement.

- Alors suis-moi. Ce n'est pas loin.

Elle le suivit, en prenant garde où elle mettait les pieds. Ces escarpins n'étaient pas vraiment adaptés pour la randonnée. Derek fini par la porter comme une princesse. Elle sourit en le voyant la soulever avec autant de facilité. Pendant la marche, elle aperçut des lumières. Elle fronça les sourcils pour savoir ce que c'était, une fois assez prêt, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de bougies. Elle tourna la tête vers Derek, les yeux remplis de surprise. Il la posa sur le sol, elle retourna la tête vers les bougies et reconnu l'endroit, la maison de la meute d'Alpha et de Lori. Derek lui prit la main, et ils avancèrent dans le chemin que formait les lumières. A l'intérieur, Derek la conduisit à un endroit précis, puis se mit en face d'elle.

- Tu te souviens de cet endroit ?

- Oui c'est là que nous nous sommes battus contre Deucalion.

- Oui, et de cet endroit exactement ?_ Il lui montra le sol pour appuyer ces propos_.

- C'est là que tu es mort.

- Je ne suis pas mort ici Lydia. _Elle le regarda ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire._ Je suis mort quand tu es partie, j'ai cru que le monde s'effondrait autour de moi, encore une fois. J'ai perdu ma famille complète, seule ma petite sœur est encore en vie. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir le jour où j'ai appris l'incendie. Mais je me trompais, je suis mort quand tu es partie, lorsque tu m'as dit que tu ne reviendrais pas. _Lydia commença à pleurer, elle voulu l'interrompre mais il la stoppa d'un geste_. Laisse-moi finir. Mais tu es revenu, plus forte et confiante que jamais. Je suis retombé sous le charme. Nous avons dansés puis nous nous sommes embrassés, et peu de temps après je mourais réellement. Mais tu m'as ramené à la vie, tu as prit un risque démesuré en le faisant mais tu la fais. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Ce jour, en revenant à la vie, je me suis rendu compte à quel point mes sentiments pour toi était fort. Et aujourd'hui, deux ans plus tard, ils le sont toujours autant et grandissent chaque jour où j'ai la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu es mon rayon de soleil dans la noirceur où je vivais, grâce à toi j'ai repris goût à la vie. _Il prit sa main et la posa sur son cœur, pendant qu'elle continuait de pleurer_. Si mon cœur bat aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi mais aussi pour toi et rien que pour toi. Alors je te pose la question. _Il s'agenouilla devant elle en tenant toujours sa main, elle mit deuxième main sur sa bouche, les larmes coulant de plus belle. Il sortit une boîte de sa veste, et l'ouvrit. Dedans, se trouvait une bague avec une émeraude dessus._ Lydia Martin, veux-tu m'épouser et ainsi faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes ?

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, mit sa main sur la sienne et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

_- _Derek Hale, je serai plus que ravie de t'épouser.

Derek lui sourit, sortie la bague de sa boîte et la glissa au doigt de sa fiancé. Lydia observa la bague, puis tourna le regard vers son homme. Leurs yeux brillèrent et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, montrant à l'autre tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

_**Alors quels sont vos avis ? Je publierai toutes les semaines, et peut-être plus suivant à la vitesse où j'écris. **_

_**Hâte de lire vos impressions.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je suis retombé sur la suite de ma fic que je voulais laisser tomber mais, je fais une relance pour savoir si je la stoppe définitivement ou pas !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Le soleil se levait mais aucun des deux ne voulait ne réveiller. Lydia reposant sur Derek, observait son homme qui dormait à poing fermé. Elle traçait des cercles imaginaire sur son torse, elle adorait faire cela. Elle fixa alors, la bague qui était à son doigt. Fiancée, elle était fiancée, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Derek l'avait demandé en mariage hier et elle avait dis « oui ». Des larmes recommencèrent à couler. Elle voulu les essuyer mais une autre main le fit. Elle releva la tête pour voir son homme qui séchait ces larmes. Elle sourit en voyant son visage :

- Je pensais que tu dormais toujours. _Lui dit-elle_

- Je suis réveillé depuis un moment. Je profitais juste de la sensation de sentir tes mains sur moi. Ca chatouille.

Elle sourit et vint l'embrasser. Il la retourna pour se mettre au-dessus d'elle.

- Tu vas devoir partir travailler…

- Mon boss m'a ordonné de prendre ma journée. _Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille_

- Vraiment ?

- Je suis très sérieux, il a dit et je cite « Si jamais tu oses mettre les pieds au boulot demain, je te mets dehors à coup de pied, loup-garou ou pas. »

- Voilà une très bonne nouvelle.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée au lit, à s'embrasser, se câliner,… Ce n'est que vers 12h qu'ils se levèrent. Ils allèrent vers la cuisine pour boire un bon jus d'orange. Lydia portait la chemise de la veille de Derek et lui portait un simple caleçon. Ils prirent leur verre sans se quitter du regard. Puis ils se rapprochèrent, tel des aimants, pour s'embrasser à nouveau. Une fois le baiser fini, ils se regardèrent. Ce fut Lydia qui brisa le silence :

- Il va falloir faire tout les préparatifs pour le mariage.

- Tu fais bien d'en parler. Je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Si tu me dis que tu t'es déjà marié, je te tue.

- Mais non. _Il sourit à sa réflexion._ Juste qu'il faudra qu'on attende avant de planifier une date.

- Comment ça ?

- Ne tant fais pas, je tiens absolument à t'épouser. Mais, je dois retrouver quelqu'un avant. Quelqu'un que j'ai perdu de vu depuis des années, depuis l'incendie en faite.

- Derek…

- Avant l'incident, j'étais très ami avec un homme. Nous étions inséparables, et nos familles s'entendaient à merveille. Pour cause, ils n'étaient pas humain non plus. Enfin, je t'expliquerai après. On s'est toujours promis que nous serions au mariage l'un de l'autre, je veux honorer cette promesse, ou au moins essayer.

- Mais, si vous étiez si proche, qu'est-ce qui vous a séparez ?

- Après l'incendie, je n'étais plus le même. Je me suis refermé sur moi-même, jusqu'à ce que je quitte Beacon Hill. Mais lui, il m'a toujours soutenu jusqu'au bout. Même quand je suis partie, il m'envoyait encore des lettres pour prendre de mes nouvelles, mais je ne pouvais jamais y répondre. Je n'y arrivais pas. Il a cessé de m'envoyer un an après, j'en recevais une par semaine. Puis j'ai appris quelques jours après, l'assassinat d'une famille entière celle de mon ami.

- Derek._ Elle posa ces mains sur son visage, il avait l'air si triste. Il renifla un coup avant de continuer._

- Je n'étais pas là pour lui, alors que j'aurais du, comme il l'a été pour moi. Je dois le retrouver pour lui présenter mes excuses. J'ai besoin de le revoir.

- Je t'aiderai Derek. J'en fais le serment. Nous nous marierons lorsque nous aurons retrouvé ton ami.

- Merci, merci Lydia. _Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et enfouis son visage dans son cou._

- Commençons par le commencement. Comment il s'appelait ?

- David Johnson.

- Attend, David Johnson, comme la célèbre famille Johnson qui a vécu à Beacon Hill ?

- Oui, nous étions les deux familles les plus importantes à cette époque.

- Alors commençons les recherches.

Sur ces paroles, elle l'embrassa et l'entraina vers le salon où elle prit son ordinateur portable. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à trouver la moindre trace d'un David Johnson. Ils cherchèrent dans leur état puis dans ceux où résidé encore d'éventuel Johnson. Ils découvrirent par la même occasion que David, s'il était en vie, était le dernier de sa famille. Après une après-midi de recherche complète, ils s'arrêtèrent. Derek demanderait de l'aide à Stiles demain.

Le lendemain, Derek exposa son problème à Stiles, qui commença à faire des recherches entre le travail qu'il avait à faire. Dans leur appartement, Malia avait rejoint Lydia pour la journée, elle lui expliqua d'accord leur soirée et la demande de Derek, puis elle lui demanda de l'aide pour retrouver ce David. Derek et Stiles les rejoignirent dans la soirée.

- Bonjour Lydia, salut ma coyote ! _Stiles alla vers Malia pour l'embrasser. Derek alla lui embrasser sa fiancée._

- Bonjour Malia. _Fit-il une fois qu'il eu fini d'embrasser Lydia._

- Salut les garçons. Vous avez trouvés quelque chose de votre côté ?

- Absolument rien. Je n'en reviens toujours pas, que je n'arrive pas à le trouver. Moi, Stiles Stilinski, le roi de l'enquête !

- Du calme, Sherlock. Tu n'es pas invulnérable. _Répondit Lydia._ On a fait des recherches avec Malia aussi, mais on à absolument rien trouvé. Désolé chéri.

- C'est rien. Vous avez déjà pris beaucoup de temps pour le faire, je ne vous remercierez jamais assez. Je vais encore continuer les recherches.

- Il pourrait avoir changé de nom._ Sorti Stiles_

- Où il est partie vivre en ermite. _Continua Malia_. Vous avez mis près de 14 ans avant de me trouver, et j'étais à Beacon Hill. Imaginez au niveau des Etats-Unis, s'il ne les a pas quittés.

- Malia a raison, dans ce cas, ça va être bien plus dur que je le pensais._ Se plaignis Derek_. Mais je le retrouverai, s'il est encore en vie, je dois le retrouver.

- Je serai là pour t'aider tu le sais ? _Lui dit Lydia en se levant et en mettant ces bras sur ces épaules._

- Nous serons là pour t'aider._ Malia s'était levé aussi, et avait pris Stiles par l'épaule._

- On ne va pas te laisser tomber quand même.

- Vous êtes les meilleurs. Vous le savez ça ? _Leur répondit Derek, plus qu'heureux de pouvoir compter sur ces amis._

- Bien, on va poursuivre avec l'idée de Stiles. S'il a changé de nom, qu'elle nom il aurait pu prendre ? _Lança Lydia en reprenant son ordinateur._

- Je n'en sais rien. Il aurait pu prendre n'importe lequel.

- Essaie avec « Hale ». _Lança Stiles_.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi mon nom ?

- Lorsque tu veux changer de nom, tu en prends un qui t'es familier. Et s'il est en colère contre toi, il cherchera à dénigrer ton nom.

- Il y en a un seul.

- Quoi ? _Répondirent-ils_

- Il existe un seul David Hale. C'est pour un article de journal, il aurait aidé à l'arrestation de plusieurs criminels.

- C'est bien son genre, il à toujours voulu jouer les héros.

- Derek, c'était un peu avant la mort de sa famille. Depuis plus une trace, le criminel était une Argent, Kate Argent.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle s'est fait emprisonnée, mais pas longtemps. Chris l'a aidé à s'est sortir, pour manque de preuve. Elles avaient été détruites, je pense. Peu de temps après, c'est sa famille qui fut assassinée.

- Il a fait arrêter Kate pour moi. _Derek tomba sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide._ Je n'en reviens pas.

- Et comme il portait ton nom, Kate a pensée que c'était un membre de ta famille et à donc décimé la sienne. Seulement cette fois, elle l'a fait entièrement. _Déduit Stiles_.

- Alors ça veut dire, qu'il est mort aussi ? _Osa Malia_

- Pas avec sa famille, je répertoriais tout les morts lors des assassinats, je n'ai jamais trouvé son nom. Soit son corps n'a pas était retrouvé, soit il n'a pas pu être identifié.

Derek posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et mis son visage dans ses mains, il fut pris de sanglot. Lydia le prit dans ces bras. Il commença un pleurer, jamais il ne l'avait fait devant ces amis, seule Lydia avait le droit de le voir ainsi. Lydia implora leurs amis du regard et ils comprirent, ils partirent avec un dernier sourire pour leur ami. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Lydia prit les mains de Derek, et lui retira du visage. Il avait les yeux rouges à cause des larmes et un regard des plus malheureux. Il la fixa et Lydia eu de la peine pour lui. Elle le prit dans ces bras, et Derek enfouis son visage dans son cou, en pleurant à nouveau. Il avait fait des erreurs dans sa vie, mais il espérait tant les rattraper. Revoir son ami, lui expliquer et se faire pardonner, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

- Quand tu es parti, il ne t'a rien donné, ou écrit quelque chose dans ces lettres, qui pourraient nous aider ?

- Pas que je sache.

- Et avant lorsque vous étiez encore proche, vous ne vous vous êtes rien dit ? Sur ce qu'il voulait faire ? Ou encore sur comment vous parlez en cas d'urgence ?

- Il à toujours voulu aider les autres. C'est dans sa nature, tout les êtres comme lui le sont, pour la plupart.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il est ?

- Ah c'est vrai que je devais t'expliquer. David est un…

Derek releva la tête à la hâte, regarda Lydia et sourit à pleine dent. Puis, il prit sa main et l'entraina dehors puis dans la voiture.

- Je peux savoir où on va ?

- Tu m'as demandé ce qu'était David, quand j'ai voulu te le dire, je me suis rappelé d'un détail. Un de mes plus beaux souvenirs.

- Qui est ?

- Oui, excuse-moi. David et toute sa famille sont des sorciers. Ce sont des êtres dotés de grand pouvoir, maîtrisant divers sortilèges. Ce don ne se transmet que rarement, il faut être née avec, d'au moins un des parents sorciers. La famille Johnson était la famille la plus puissante de sorcier et sorcière, leur chef était le seul à pouvoir effectuer un sort, comme nous les Hale où l'on peut se transformer en loup. Chez eux, le chef était le père de David. C'était un grand sorcier, d'une puissance incroyable, très bon combattant et d'une sagesse impressionnante. David avait hérité de cette sagesse et de cette puissance, il était destiné à devenir le prochain chef. Seulement son père est mort avant la fin de sa formation et de son entrainement.

- Un sorcier ? Ca existe vraiment ? C'est quoi ce sort si puissant ?

- Honnêtement, je ne me rappel plus. David m'en avait parlé une fois, mais c'est à ce moment que j'ai vue Kate pour la première fois…

- Et donc tu étais totalement sous le charme et tu n'as rien pu entendre.

- C'est un peu ça.

Derek baissa le regard légèrement honteux de son attitude passé. Ils continuèrent la route en partageant des souvenirs que Derek avait de David, il y eu plusieurs fou rire et parfois de la nostalgie, mais parler comme ça faisait un bien immense à Derek. Il se gara devant les ruines de sa maison. En sortant de la voiture, il revit le rituel qui lui avait permis de retrouver ces pouvoirs, et Lydia revit le moment où elle pensé que Derek était mort.

- Pourquoi on est ici ?

- Je vais essayer de prendre contact avec David.

_**Voilà j'espère vous avoir un minimum intéressait ! Dois-je l'arrêter ou pas ? Une petite reviews disant juste un oui ou un non fait toujours plaisir…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voilà la suite comme promis ! On en apprend plus sur l'intrigue que je souhaite exploiter.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Lydia regarda Derek en écarquillant les yeux. Il venait bien de dire qu'il allait prendre contact avec David. Derek tourna le regard vers Lydia et sourit devant la tête qu'elle faisait.

- Tu vas entrer en contact avec David ? Tu as un don dont tu ne m'a pas parler ?

- On peut dire ça. Je me suis rappelé que je pouvais le faire juste avant de partir. David a utilisé un sort qui nous a connectés, c'était notre moyen de nous contacter en cas d'urgence. Il nous a sauvés la vie plus d'une fois.

- Et comment tu compte faire ça ?

- David m'avait donné une pierre qui permettait ce contact, pour les urgences. Mais il m'a aussi dit, ça je dois avouer que je ne l'ai jamais testé, que nous pouvions nous envoyer des messages disons télépathique.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'avais pas tout compris non plus. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'y arriver mais bon c'est notre dernière option.

- D'accord. Et comment tu fais ça ?

- Si j'ai bonne mémoire, je dois écrire le message sur une feuille, puis mettre de mon sang dessus et la faire brûler.

- Et on ne pouvait pas faire ça à la maison ?

- Il me faut un endroit familier, que je puisse sentir l'énergie du lieu m'habité. Normalement je peux le faire n'importe où mais comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. David disait que la magie était plus forte en fonction du lieu. Ce lieu est là où résidait ma famille, donc.

- Elle y réside toujours. _Sortie Lydia, Derek tourna rapidement la tête vers elle, et la regarda perdu_. Le jour où l'ont t'as rendu tes pouvoirs, et après l'explosion, je me suis évanouis. C'est ta voix qui m'a réveillé, puis quand je me suis levé, j'ai ta famille au grand complet ici. J'ai même discuté avec ta mère.

Derek resta bouche bé devant la déclaration de Lydia. Elle avait vue et discuté avec sa mère. Il ferma les yeux et repensa alors à elle, le regard qu'elle portait sur lui quand il était petit. Puis il revit sa sœur, son père, oncles, tantes,… Il sourit à cette pensée et rouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage radieux de Lydia.

Il alla prendre une feuille de papier et un stylo dans la voiture, et écrit simplement « J'ai besoin de te parler, je suis de retour à Beacon Hill. Derek ». Il ignorait si le sort allait marcher ou s'il fonctionnerait encore, après tout David aurait pu rompre leur lien. Mais il espérait qu'il est ce message et qu'il accepte de le voir. Il se dirigea vers les ruines et se mit là où se trouvait autrefois sa chambre. Il s'assit, Lydia se mit en face. Il était heureux qu'elle soit là pour lui en ce moment, il lui sourit. Il sortit ces griffes s'entailla sa main et versa son sang sur la feuille, afin qu'elle recouvre toute son écriture. Puis sorti un briquet de sa poche et commença à brûler la feuille. Une fois que la feuille prit feu, Lydia lui prit les mains. Ils regardèrent ensemble la feuille brûler. Derek se souvenant du jour où David les avait connectés et Lydia pria pour que le message passe. Le feu devînt bleu, ainsi que la fumée. Et lorsque la feuille fut entièrement consumée, la fumée se dissipa et jusqu'à disparaitre.

- Ca à marché ? _Demanda Lydia._

- Je ne sais pas, on dirait.

- Comment tu seras s'il a eu le message ?

- Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. C'est lui le sorcier pas moi.

Ils retournèrent donc chez eux. La fin de journée arriva et Derek n'eut aucune nouvelle. Lydia lui dit de ne pas perdre espoir. Il savait que le message était instantané, donc si David était en vie il avait déjà vu le message. Derek regarda dans un vieux coffre qu'il avait récupéré avant la destruction de sa maison, il pouvait trouver des tas de souvenir, des moments qu'il avait partagé avec sa famille, ou encore avec David et les Johnson. Il rigola et pleura toujours en racontant des anecdotes à Lydia. Elle était ravie qu'il lui parle comme ça de son passé. Il s'ouvrait à elle comme jamais auparavant.

Les jours passèrent, Derek guettait scrupuleusement la boîte aux lettres, ces mails, ces appels, mais jamais, il n'eut une seule nouvelle de David. Il perdait peu à peu espoir, Lydia continuait de le soutenir, mais elle-même y croyait de moins en moins. Elle avait même essayé d'entrer en contact avec lui par ces dons. Derek l'avait emmené dans l'ancienne demeure des Johnson, afin qu'elle soit proche de la famille. Elle put prendre contact avec toute sa famille, mais ils lui certifièrent que David était bien en vie. Derek arriva donc à la triste conclusion, que David ne voulait plus le voir. Dans un sens, il comprenait, il n'avait pas été vraiment un bon ami, il avait été même le pire des enfoirés.

Un jour, pour lui changer les idées, Lydia l'avait entraînée dans les bois pour une balade. Ils marchèrent tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien. Elle commença à vouloir parler du mariage :

- Derek ? Tu sais qu'il va bien falloir qu'on commence à faire des préparatifs ?

- Je sais Lydia. Même si ça me fait beaucoup de mal que David est refusé de me voir, je dois l'accepter, dans un sens je l'ai bien cherché. Je dois aller de l'avant et notre mariage, me semble être la meilleure chose pour continuer d'avancé. Après tout, je me marie avec la grande Lydia Martin._ Elle sourit à sa remarque et lui prit le bras pour déposer sa tête sur son épaule._

- Et moi, le grand et mystérieux Derek Hale. Je suis sûr que je fais plein de jalouse.

- C'est vrai que parfois au poste, mes collègues…

- Pardon ?_ Hurla-t-elle en relevant la tête_. Qu'est-ce qu'elles font tes collègues ? _Derek sourit et la regarda._

- Elles dégagent disons des odeurs étranges. Comme si elles avaient une envie soudaine de sexe.

- Derek Hale, si jamais je vois une de ces nanas après toi, je lui fais la peau.

- Et moi, je suis censé faire quoi, quand je sens cette odeur sur des mecs qui te regarde avec une envie non dissimulé ?

- Vraiment ? _Derek haussa un sourcil pour lui dire de ne pas jouer à ce jeu_. Et ben, laisse les faire. De toute façon, si l'un d'entre eux à le courage de venir me voir pour ça, je fais ce que j'ai toujours fais. Je les envois promener. _Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil._

Derek sourit à sa remarque et l'embrassa tendrement. Cette dernière l'attrapa par la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Il finit par la pousser contre un arbre et à l'embrasser avec plus de passion.

Lydia le repoussa d'un coup un regard inquiet sur le visage, Derek fronça des sourcils en la voyant ainsi. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, mais ne vit rien. Il renifla alors l'air et sentit une odeur bizarre. Il renifla avec plus de force pour l'identifier, cela ressemblait à une odeur de loup, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il se tourna vers Lydia, qui avait les yeux fermaient. Elles les rouvrirent d'un coup, pour lui dire :

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit de loup-garou.

- Tu pense ? _Dit-elle en inspectant les alentours._

- Oui, on dirait une odeur de loup, mais je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai du mal à bien identifier, comme s'ils avaient trouvés le moyen de dissimuler leurs odeurs.

- C'est possible ça ? Je n'ai jamais vue, quand j'étais avec James et il ne m'en à jamais parlé.

- Mes parents non plus, ni mes sœurs, ou Peter. Et je n'ai jamais vue ça de ma vie. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a au moins une personne et un loup.

- Utilisons nos autre sens, sers-toi de tes oreilles. Je vais voir si mes pouvoirs ne peuvent pas nous aider.

Sur ce elle se concentra sur ces pouvoirs et sur comment James lui avait appris à analyser son environnement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Derek l'interrompis :

- Je n'entends rien de particulier, aucun battement de cœur à part le tien, ni aucune respiration. Mais mon loup frémit comme lorsqu'il y en à un autre dans les parages. A quoi ils jouent ? Tu as sentis quelque chose ?

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas senti ta mort. Comme toi je sens la présence de quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à voir qui ou quoi.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas vue ma mort, mais tu ne peux pas voir la tienne.

- Effectivement.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets.

Elle sourit face sa réaction, il fallait toujours qu'il en rajoute. Après tout, elle savait très bien se défendre, même face à un loup garou. Elle n'a jamais négligé son entrainement avec lui durant deux ans, elle était restée la Lydia Martin que James avait formée. Elle ne serait plus faible devant le surnaturel. Ils se mirent en position d'attaque, prêt à toute éventualité, Derek ne se transforma pas tout de suite, et Lydia regretta de ne pas avoir pris ces couteaux.

Ils sentirent un mouvement au dessus d'eux, et virent deux loups garou sauter de l'arbre derrière eux. Ils s'éloignèrent de justesse se préparèrent au combat. Et celui-ci commença. Derek se défendait bien mais son adversaire semblait plus rapide et plus fort que la normal, il en fut de même pour Lydia. Ils se battaient à fond sans pouvoir faire grand-chose à part éviter les coups et tenter de veine attaques. Leurs adversaires étaient bien plus rapide et fort physiquement qu'eux. Ils s'écartèrent pour se retrouver à côté. Se regardant, ils comprirent que leur seule chance restait la fuite, ils ne pourront pas les battre comme ça. Leurs adversaires fonça sur eux, Derek hurla aussi fort qu'il le pu, ce qui réussi à les effrayer un peu et à ralentir un temps soit peu. Ce court lapse de temps suffit à Lydia pour se concentrer un maximum et à pratiquer une onde de choc très puissante sur le sol, qui ont réussit à envoyer à plusieurs mètres leurs adversaires. C'est à ce moment qu'ils prirent la fuite. Pour accélérer les choses, Derek avait prit Lydia sur son dos, ainsi ils souffraient moins de la faible rapidité de la jeune fille contre les loups garous.

Ils coururent pendant un long moment, espérant les avoir semaient. Mais les loups les dépassèrent et s'arrêtèrent plusieurs mètres devant eux. Derek se stoppa fit descendre Lydia de son dos et se préparèrent de nouveau au combat. Seulement un homme se matérialisa entre les deux loups. Il était encapuchonné et portait une toge que Derek reconnu de suite :

- La toge des sorciers. _Grinça-t-il entre ces dents_

- Alors lui c'est un sorcier ? Génial, ce ne serait pas David par hasard ?

- Désolé de vous décevoir tout les deux, mais_, l'inconnu retira sa capuche et dévoila son visage._ Je ne suis pas David. Je pense que tu peux le confirmer Derek.

- Tu connais ce malade ? _Demanda Lydia_

- Non, pas du tout. Ce n'est pas David, je peux te l'assurer.

- Bien, je tiens à vous remercier tout les deux.

- Nous remercier ? _Dirent Lydia et Derek en même temps._

- Vous êtes des êtres très puissants à tous les niveaux, je voulais tester mes créatures sur vous. Et à ce que je vois, vous êtes incapable de les battre.

- Tester ? Vous les avez donc créés ?

- Exactement. C'était des Omégas qui étaient perdu, je les ai aidés. Ils ont servit d'expérience. Un vrai succès, ils sont plus forts et rapide que les autres loups garous et indétectables.

- Vous êtes un monstre.

- Je leur ai juste apporté mon soutien. Maintenant, achevez-les.

Les deux loups foncèrent sur Lydia et Derek. Ces derniers étaient prêts à les recevoir et à défendre leurs vies. Seulement, avant que les loups ne les frappent, ils furent plaqués au sol et n'arrivèrent pas à se lever. Une flèche atterrit entre leurs têtes et explosa, tuant les deux loups.

- Malédiction ! _Hurla le sorcier et il disparut._

Lydia et Derek regardèrent autour d'eux mais ne virent personne d'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_ Demanda Lydia_

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. _Répondit Derek_

_**Alors une petite idée ? Je suis sûr que oui ! Une petite review, ne fais vraiment pas de mal et ça fait un bien fou ! C'est encourageant !**_


End file.
